


Relentless suitor

by Dreamers_den



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: 3 times Miroku tries to hit on Sango and 1 time it actually works.
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 17





	Relentless suitor

Stomping her feet, Sango marched alongside the river. Behind her, Miroku was squeezing water out of his violet robes.

“Come on, it was accident.”

“It´s never accident with you!” she snapped back.

“I just wanted to hand you a towel. And I wasn´t even peeking,” the monk quickly defended himself. It was almost true, after all. When he noticed that Sango went to wash herself in the river, he really took a towel to give her. He just expected his good intention to be rewarded with something else than a fierce slap which send him headfirst into the water.

Sango only huffed and went to grab her boots. She managed to quickly pull her tunic on, covering the most private parts and now, she was hurriedly putting on the rest of her clothes. Why Miroku had to act like idiot all the time?

“I´m heading back to the camp,” she announced, holding her head up.

“Can I go with you?” Miroku asked quickly. “I can make you company - hey!” he dodged when Sango threw a small rock at him. “I´ll take that as no,” he muttered himself, watching Sango´s leaving back. Shrugging, he smirked. It was a nice view.

* * *

“Miroku!” Blushing, Sango quickly pulled her boomerang to sit between her and the lecherous monk. “What do you think you´re doing?”

“Oh, Sango. But the stars are so lovely tonight,” Miroku retorted, innocently. “I thought that we could watch them together, cuddle a bit, you know…”

His words did nothing to soothe fuming Sango down. “Cuddle with a damn pillow for what I care, but stop leaning on my chest!”

“You could learn on mine,” he suggested with a sly grin. “But I´m afraid that it would lack the comfort of soft, round-”

He almost bit into his tongue when Sango slapped him, leaving a burning red handprint on his cheek. The demon huntress quickly stood up and went to sit at the opposite side of the fireplace. Inuyasha and Kagome only chuckled and pretended that they didn´t see the exchange.

* * *

It started rather innocently, this time. Miroku really didn´t mean to stalk Sango around the market. At first, he just accidentally caught a glimpse of her figure at the opposite end of an aisle. But what he saw caught his eyes and he couldn´t simply walk away.

Sango had a new hairstyle. Whenever it was some mortal fashion which Kagome brought with her, or an effect of a hot summer day, Sango chose to wear her gorgeous hair in a hight hair bum on the top of her head. Her dark hair gleamed in the sunlight and a few strands slipped loose and were curling at the line of her long, exposed neck.

Oh, how Miroku wanted to explore that beautiful neck from close. He rarely got an opportunity and this seemed like a too good chance to pass. Smirking, the monk quickly hid behind a fish stand so Sango wouldn´t notice him.

Yes, he had to get closer and admire that smooth, long neck. Maybe Sango would even let him kiss it… well, probably no, but he could always dream.

And that dream was exactly the reason why he was trailing behind Sango the whole day, sneaking around like a spy. At one point, he managed to get so close that if Sango decided to push the rows of corns apart, she would see monk´s eager face peeking at her.

But with all the stalking and hiding, Miroku didn´t get as close to Sango´s long neck as he would like. Seeing no other option, he hid in the clothes stand, masking himself between the long scarves hanging from the roof.

Unaware of his presence, Sango walked by the stand, momentarily stopping by to admire the colourful scarves. When she turned around, the strips of the fabric moved as if stirred by a gush of wind. Miroku´s head slowly peeped out, directly behind Sango´s back. He held his breath before leaning out some more, until his chin almost touched Sango´s shoulder.

“Hmm… so pretty,” he murmured, inhaling the scent of Sango´s soft skin.

“What?” flinching, she turned around and saw the monk sniffing to her neck. “You pervert!”

The slap sent Miroku flying back into the scarves, getting himself helplessly tangled into all hanging fabric. Still, it was worth it.

* * *

“Look what I found!” Miroku announced cheerfully, when he caught up with Sango. They had been on the road for half of the day. Short while ago, Miroku disappeared in the forest. Sango didn´t comment on it, glad to have a moment to herself.

But now, he was back and was presenting her a handful of wild raspberries. “See? I knew that that bush seemed familiar.”

“Oh,” Sango stopped, allowing him to catch up with her.

“Here, take some,” Miroku offered, smiling widely. “I know that you like raspberries.”

“How do you know?” she asked, reaching out to take some from his outstretched hand.

Miroku just shrugged. “You mentioned it once.”

“I´m surprised that you´d listened,” Sango said, smiling a bit. The raspberries were sweet and ripe, just the way she liked them. Miroku threw a few into his mouth too and chewed, a drop of red juice catching up on his lip.

“I always listen to you, Sango-san,” he said. Still smiling, he started walking again and Sango followed with a soft smile.

“That´s kind of you,” she said. After a few steps, she caught up with him and adjusted her pace so they would be walking side by side.

Miroku glanced at her. “If you want, I can keep an eye open in case there´re more raspberries,” he offered.

Sango just smiled and quickly leant closer, planting a brief kiss on his cheek. “That would be really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as request for laney916 on deviantart, but I decided to post it here too. Please, comment if you enjoyed it.:)


End file.
